Virtual desktop cloud (VDC) refers to an application that enables a user to access a remote desktop across platforms using a client or any other device connected to a network, like using a local personal computer. A desktop operating system and an application environment of the VDC are centrally deployed on a remote serving end. Locally there is only a low-performance client or a display device, which is connected to the serving end using a network, thereby providing the user with operation experience like using a personal computer (PC). The VDC changes a past distributed independent desktop system environment, integrating resources and making the resources easy to manage.
Screen content coding (SCC) mainly focuses on highly efficient compression and transmission of a virtual desktop and is a hybrid compression algorithm based on image blocking.
However, according to this method, a larger amount of redundant data and high computation complexity and space complexity are caused, and higher network bandwidth is required to meet a user's requirement for the virtual desktop.